GIR's Nightmare
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: GIR has a nightmare and guess who has to struggle to comfort him?


_GIR sat on the couch happily slurping his soda until the cup was dry. "GIR!" Someone called. GIR turned to the doorway to see his Irken master, Zim, with a look of pride and success on his face. "I've done it! I've finally figured out how we're going to invade the earth!" Zim said, finishing with an evil laugh. GIR threw his drink aside and flailed his arms around yelling, "Hooray!" Zim walked over to the couch. "Hooray indeed, GIR. And after this we'll finally be able to leave this miserable hunk of rock and return to Irk, where I will be named the most amazing invader ever!" Zim said and he laughed again._

 _GIR followed Zim to his lab, where Zim introduced him to a large ship. "Woah!"_

 _"I call it the Earth An-"_

 _"What is it?!"_

 _"The Earth Anni-"_

 _"WHAT IS IT?!"_

 _"...The Earth Annihilator of Doom! Or E.A.D."_

 _"Ooooohhhh..." GIR said as he looked upon the ship. "This ship has the ability for me to fly off into space and shoot special lasers onto earth, turning it into a perfect post-apocalyptic world for me to control!" Zim explained. "Cool!" GIR exclaimed. Zim and GIR entered the ship and Zim switched it on. "No time to waste, GIR. The earth won't invade itself! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Zim cackled as they flew into the air. "Wheeeehoooo!" GIR cheered._

 _But before the two could even get out of the atmosphere, the E.A.D. malfunctioned and began to fall back down to the ground. "WHAT?! This isn't supposed to happen!" Zim shouted. Both Zim and GIR screamed as they saw the ground get closer until there was a flash of light before the impact knocked them unconscious._

 _GIR opened his turquoise eyes as he regained consciousness and looked around him. He saw fire, destroyed buildings, and a wrecked Earth Annihilator of Doom. But one thing crossed his ignorant robot mind that made him bolt upright. "Master?" GIR called. No answer. Despite his damaged parts, the little robot stood up and searched for Zim. "Master? Where'd you go?" He asked. GIR grew worried until he saw a familiar green figure laying on the ground._

 _"Master! There you are!" GIR said happily as he ran to Zim. But Zim wasn't moving. He laid completely still. "Uh, Master?" GIR asked, "are you asleep?" GIR poked Zim a bit, hoping for a response, but with no prevail. Then a smile appeared on the little robot's face, "Ooh! Is this a game?" He asked, "I wanna play!" GIR laid on the ground with Zim for while before asking, "Did I win?" Still no response from the Irken. "Master? I don't really like this game." GIR said worriedly._

 _That's when realization clicked into GIR's little robot brain. "Master?" He called, shaking Zim gently, then harder. Nothing. "Master! Please wake up!" GIR pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. He could deny it no longer. Zim was dead. "No! No, no, NO!" GIR bawled. His master, his friend, was gone forever. He was now stuck on earth all alone. GIR pulled Zim's body into a hug and sobbed. "GIR..." GIR looked around desperately at the sound of the familiar voice. "Who's there?" He asked between sobs. "GIR..." GIR decided to just ignore the voice. He didn't have time to worry about that. He just wanted his master back. "Zim..." He cried._

"GIR! Wake up!"

* * *

GIR opened his eyes and screamed as he sat bolt upright on the couch. "GIR, what have I told you about sleeping on the job?" GIR looked to his right to see an alive, and annoyed, Zim. Perfectly unharmed. "MASTER! You're ok!" GIR squealed as he nearly tackled Zim. "Wha- GIR- of course I'm ok! Why- rrg- wouldn't I- urg- be?" Zim asked while struggling to escape GIR's tight grip. "Master! I had a really bad dream!" GIR whimpered. Zim blinked his ruby eyes. "GIR, you're a robot. You can't dream." He said. "Yes I can!" GIR protested, starting to cry again. "You...and I...then you...I was so scaaaarrred!" He bawled. Zim rolled his eyes and said, "For goodness sakes, GIR, it was only a dream!" GIR didn't listen and he continued to sob into Zim's Irken uniform, clutching it like his life depended on it.

Zim gave out a half sigh, half groan in defeat. "Ok, GIR, c'mere." He said as he sat on the couch. He let a trembling GIR lay his head on his lap. "What was your dream about GIR?" Zim said, thinking it was about missing a cupcake, or scary dancing cows or something. GIR sniffled and said, "You found out a way to take over earth by shooting it with a laser ship thingy...and when we went flying into space, the ship crashed and I think I fell asleep...but when I woke up, you...you..." GIR couldn't finish as the thought returned to him. "I what, GIR? Finish your sentence." Zim commanded. GIR looked his master in the eyes and as tears flowed down his face, he said, "You were dead! I tried to wake you up but you were dead! I was all alone! I didn't have anyone! Please don't leave me, Master! I don't wanna be alone! I love youuuu!" GIR squeezed Zim again, refusing to let him go.

Zim blinked. He hadn't expected that. He knew GIR liked him, let alone loved him, but never thought he loved him so much he'd fear for his life. GIR really cared about him, even after all the times Zim would yell at him or scold him. He even said "I don't like you" coldly right in GIR's face once, and GIR still loved him. _Ugh...only GIR can make me feel guilt. I really am a jerk._ Zim thought. Even if he wasn't the touchy feely type, he hesitantly hugged GIR back. "GIR..." Zim started, but couldn't finish. How could he? He'd never dealt with something like this before, where he'd have to comfort someone. "Yes?" GIR whimpered. Zim took a breath, thinking of what to say. "GIR, I'm not going to be dying anytime soon. There isn't a single threat on this earth that could possibly kill me. Besides, I would never be able to take over the earth just by a few mere lasers!" Zim said. GIR just sniffled and whimpered, and Zim attempted to speak in a softer tone. "And I'm certainly not going to leave you. You may not have been the evil minion I expected, but you're all I've got. And I believe you're more of a friend than a minion to me; Which is something I lack."

GIR let go of Zim. "Do you care about me?" He asked. Zim didn't like getting emotional, but he'd realized, at that moment, he had a weakness to GIR's pitiful face. "...more or less." Zim said. To GIR, that was a solid yes, and a smile appeared upon his face. Zim couldn't help but smile too. "There's the GIR everyone loves." He said. GIR giggled. "Master, I don't think I'm gonna have nightmares anymore." He said. Zim patted his head, "That's good, GIR. Now I have to do some work in the lab." Zim hopped off the couch but GIR grabbed his wrist. "Will you stay for the scary monkey show?" He pleaded. _That monkey..._ Zim thought hatefully, but all he really was going to do was tinker with his PAK in the lab, which he could do at anytime. Zim sighed, "Alright, GIR." GIR cheered and turned on the TV.

Zim sat next to him but didn't pay attention to the show. _You're more of a friend than a minion to me; Which is something I lack._ Zim's own words echoed in his mind. He meant them, he really did. But that's what was bothering him. _Is GIR the only person who truly cares about me?_ Zim's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of GIR's laughter. Zim pushed the thoughts away and just focused on tolerating the show. "Can we watch Star Wars after this?" He asked. "Uh-huh...yeah." GIR said, eyes locked on the TV. Zim just laid back against the couch and the two watched the monkey show the rest of the day.


End file.
